


High Voltage When We Kiss

by ChickenandBrocolli



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Canon Compliant, Geckocest, Incest, M/M, Riding, Road Head, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5970889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenandBrocolli/pseuds/ChickenandBrocolli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Richie and Seth do jobs together they have an unspoken of game who can turn the other on the most. While making their escape Richie can't wait to get his mouth on Seth any longer. </p><p>ft Road head, riding, and grand theft auto. </p><p> </p><p>Title from Bad Suns- Cardiac Arrest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Voltage When We Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second Geckocest fic. My last was posted less than 12 hours ago so I guess I'm on a roll. 
> 
> Any errors are mine.

Richie strutted out of the hotel elevator with Seth right next to him, just like he always was. The adrenaline from the job they pulled was practically radiating off them. They walked through the lobby briefcases stuffed with piles of money in hand. Seth pushed through the revolving door  first with Richie’s eyes practically glued to his back. 

  


“Fuck! The car’s gone!” Seth exclaimed throwing his free hand up.

  


“What do you mean “gone”?” Richie had asked crowding behind Seth.

  


It had been stolen it wasn’t where they left it and now they were left without an escape. Seth paced back and forth for a few moments clearly stressed at the lack of car. He then turned to Richie with a dangerous smile.

  


“Pick a car, brother.” he said smirking. 

  


Richie walked up and down the lot twice. The longer he took meant they had a better chance at getting caught which they both got hot over. He finally settled on a gray Chevy Camaro, knowing this car would be a bit harder for Seth to break into and hot wire. Sure the car was probably parked by valet and they could steal the key, but this would make the whole ordeal a bit of a challenge which Richie knew Seth loved. 

  


Richie leaned back on a neighboring car and watched Seth get to work. He popped the hood and disabled the alarms. Richie lit a cigarette and took a drag. His eyes raked up Seth’s body, watching him shrug off his jacket, roll up his sleeves, and get back to work on the car. Richie probably could have helped him if their sole purpose was to get out of here. That would take away from the game they play on jobs which, was something he didn’t want to do. This game they played consisted of both of them pushing each other back and forth showing off their different skills.This resulted in turning each other on. 

Seth would watch Richie’s nimble hands work on getting safe’s open. He would study his profile when Richie had his ear pressed next to the lock. Richie would observe Seth as he breaks into cars or throws a tactile punch into an attackers face. 

  


Seth had gotten into the car now, all alarms disabled and was laying on the driver's seat with the ignition pulled out. He was manipulating the wires in the same way he had countless times. His callused fingers worked quickly, cutting and connecting. He had his bottom lip pulled between his teeth in concentration. Richie made sure Seth wasn’t looking before adjusting himself, cigarette held between his teeth. 

  


“Good to go.” Seth smiled grabbing his briefcase and jacket then putting them into the car.

  


Richie took his last drag, purposely drawing attention to his lips. His eyes were locked on his brother’s. He moved his hand to stub out the cigarette when Seth took it from him. He watch his brother inhale deeply. Seth then pulled Richie in by the back of his neck for a kiss. Richie’s mouth parted and Seth exhaled the smoke in between his lips. He had Richie pinned up against a car and he was going to use it to his advantage. He pressed his leg between Richie’s feeling his hard-on. Richie hid his face in Seth’s neck and began to grind against his leg. He ran his hands down Seth’s back, soft, breathy moans escaping his lips. 

Seth grabbed his brother’s hands and held them above his head. The angle was slightly awkward for Richie and he was forced to arch his body into Seth because of his height and the curve of the car he was pinned to. Seth held Richie’s wrists in one hand and used his other to undo the buttons of his shirt. When he couldn’t get them all undone he released Richie’s wrists and quickly tore it open, buttons popping off in different directions. 

  


“That was a good shir- uhh.” Richie began to complain but couldn’t keep in his moan as Seth’s lips attached to his nipple. 

  


Seth had regained hold of Richie’s wrists in one hand and used the other to play with the nipple not occupied by his mouth. He kept working Richie, pinching, sucking, twisting, and biting. He then went from being all over Richie, consuming his personal space, to not touching him at all. 

  


Richie slouched against the car when Seth had let him go. He let out a soft whine when he saw Seth walking towards the hotwired car. By the time Seth was in the car and ready to go, Richie still hadn’t moved. He was slouched against the car, lips red and swollen, shirt opened revealing puffy pink nipples, his hair was a mess, and his chest would visibly rise and fall with each heavy breath.

“Richard,” Seth called through the open window,”If you get in the car now you can ride me when we get back to the motel.” This got Richie’s attention. He scrambled to the car into the passenger seat. Seth looked over at his brother in amusement.

  


“You were going to let me fuck you right up against that car, weren’t you?”

  


“Will you just fucking drive.” Richie said with hungry eyes. Seth pulled out of the lot tires screeching and began their route down the road to their motel room which happened to be in the next town over. This trip was taking way too long. Seth ran four red lights driving through town. They were now on open Texas highway going 100.

Richie eyed Seth’s tight grip on the steering wheel.

  


“Seth pull over.” 

“Richard, why would I pull over? We’re 15 minutes away okay.” Seth kept driving and ignored his brother’s request. Richie leaned over so his lips were right against Seth’s ear.

“I can’t wait anymore.” Richie whispered nipping at Seth’s . He undid Seth’s pants slowly, just to tease. He got the zipper down and pushed down his pants and briefs as much as he could taking out Seth’s thick heavy cock. He leaned over and licked the precome forming at the tip.

“Hey buddy. What are you doing?” Seth asked voice shaky.

“Why pull over and fuck me when I could have you like this.” Said Richie peering up at Seth, his pupils blown wide with lust. He then took Seth’s tip into his mouth. His tongue flicking underneath the head. Without further warning he took Seth as far into his mouth that he could. He loved the feeling of the weight on his tongue and the ache in his jaw. He loved when he take Seth just a bit too far and his eyes would get watery from gagging. Richie undid his own pants with a free hand and took his own cock out, lightly stroking himself. 

  


“Five more minutes, buddy.” Richie was still gagging on Seth’s cock.

  


They made it to the motel in three. They both jumped out of the car and practically ran to room, hands all over each other. Their pants were undone and they barely had their dicks tucked away. Seth got the door open in record time. Richie’s mouth was on his before it was even closed. He pushed Richie’s already undone shirt off his shoulders. Seth pushed his own pants down and off and then Richie’s. 

“Get on the bed.”Seth commanded Richie. He nodded his head and went to the bed. Seth went to the bathroom to get the lube from their travel bag. When he came back into the room Richie was laying on the bed with one hand rolling his nipple between his fingers and the other wrapped around his cock. 

  


“Always so ready for me aren’t you?” Seth said smiling at Richie and kneeling next to him on the bed.  

“Such a good baby brother.” Seth continued to praise Richie, who was smiling back at him. 

Richie spread his legs for his brother. Seth slicked up a finger and began to tease Richie’s hole. He finally pushed in and Richie let out a gasp. He worked his finger in and out. Soft sounds fell from Richie’s mouth as Seth began to add a second finger. He scissored his fingers stretching Richie but never letting him get too comfortable because he knew Richie loved the burn of the stretch. He quickly added a third and crooked his fingers so he would hit Richie’s prostate. 

  


Richie was now moaning wildly with every rub of his prostate. He was practically riding Seth’s hand and doing all the work. Seth pulled out and laid on the bed next to Richie.

“Ready baby?” Seth asked stroking himself.

“Yeah. Wanna ride you.” Richie breathed out before settling over Seth. He held Seth’s cock in his hand and slowly guided it into him. Seth had a vice grip on Richie’s hips. He hoped that his fingerprints would leave purple bruises that Richie would poke and prod at. He hoped they lasted for  _ days _ . 

  


Richie rested his hands on Seth’s chest and began to move up and down on Seth’s cock, aiming for his prostate. He fell into a fast rhythm that satisfied him and Seth. They leaned into each other mouths clashing in kisses that were mostly tongue and teeth. Richie began to lose control because of how close he was to come. He was fully seated on Seth and swiveling his hips in small circles. 

  


Seth flipped them over so he could pound into Richie and be in control. Richie had his legs bent on either side of his brother who had been thrust fast and hard into him, nailing his prostate with each thrust. Seth leaned down and began to suck and bite on Richie’s collarbones. Richie came first all over himself and Seth. Seth came a few moments later inside Richie while fucking him through his orgasm. 

  


Seth eased out of him and went to the bathroom to get a towel and clean them up.  He ran the damp cloth over Richie’s stomach and cleaned his leaking, now sensitive, hole. When he was done he peppered kisses all over Richie the way he knew would make him blush. 

  


“Road head is hot Richard. I don’t know why we haven’t done it before.” Seth laughed settling in next to Richie. Richie rolled towards him so they were facing each other

“I just couldn’t wait to get my mouth on you any longer.” Richie explained running his hands down Seth’s bare arms.

“ I love doing jobs with you Richie. You’re always so hot when you are at work and focused.”

“Jesus Christ Seth. I couldn’t keep my eyes off of you.” 

“We make a pretty good team don’t we.” Seth said pulling Richie toward him.

“Gecko brothers are ride or die.” Richie said curling into Seth.

“Ride or die.” Seth agreed, pressing a kiss to Richie’s forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is welcomed.


End file.
